


Hairy Situation

by KumiiKumii



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Comedic fluff, Comedy, Fluff, Just so much fluffiness, M/M, extreme fluff, just team mates spending time with each other, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiiKumii/pseuds/KumiiKumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Kyosuke decide to try out different hairstyles. A learning experience for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A silly fluffy idea I happened to have one day. Riku and Kyosuke both have long hair... so why not experiment with it? Enjoy!

"Senpai, can you brush my hair?"

Riku confronted his older teammate with a hair brush in hand after school. Kyosuke turned, a smile forming on his face at the sight of his underclassman. 

"Yagami, can you not look after it yourself?" He sounded amused, much to the younger's annoyance.

"Well, yeah, but it feels a lot nicer when someone else does it for you! My brother and Takeru usually brush it for me.." Riku fidgeted slightly. "Besides, I can't really reach some of the knots."

"I certainly don't mind helping." Even if Kyosuke wanted to decline, it was impossible to say no to Riku's pleading face. The brunette's eyes lit up as he passed the brush over to him.

"Take a seat." Kyosuke instructed and Riku did was he was told, sitting down on the nearest chair. Kyosuke tugged the hairtie out of his hair, letting Riku's sandy brown locks loose. Like he had said, there were many knots present - getting rid of them all was going to take some time. 

Brush in hand, he got to work. He started at the bottom, working his way upwards to remove the knots from his hair. All the while, Riku was humming quietly. It sounded suspiciously like one of Galaxy Standard's latest songs.

"How is your schoolwork coming along?" Kyosuke asked him.

"Um... I'm doing okay in science, but I think I might be falling behind in English. It's kinda hard to memorize the grammar and spelling." Riku replied with a small frown.

"Perhaps you should try getting a tutor?"

"I could ask the teacher for extra help." He shrugged. "I don't really have to worry about marks right now, do I?"

"It's more important to understand the material now before you get even more confused next year." Kyosuke came to a particularly large knot and picked at it a bit forcibly, which made Riku yelp in response.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. This knot is tough. It might hurt for a few more seconds..." 

Riku braced himself as his hair was tugged and pulled, but soon the knot was out and he could relax again. 

"It would be easier if you had brought detangler spray with you." Kyosuke said with a sigh. "It wouldn't be as painful."

"Detangler spray? I don't think I've heard of that." Riku blinked. "Senpai, you must know a lot about hair, right? you'll have to teach me all about it!"

"Teach you?"

"Mmhm! I wanna learn how to put my hair into cool hairstyles and stuff!"

"I see.." Kyosuke didn't exactly style his hair. Nor did he really know how to. The most he did was put it up into a ponytail whenever he did stride, but that was it. "I don't really know how to do that, though."

Riku was quiet for a few minutes, seemingly trying to fathom this new fact. 

"Um.. oh, I know! Maybe we could learn how to do hairstyles together! I'm sure there's a lotta tutorials online, right?" 

"I don't see why not." Kyosuke had the sneaking suspicion that this hair topic would be lasting for a while. That wasn't to say he was particularly upset with spending time with his underclassmen... he just wasn't sure if he was willing to let them mess up his hair too much.

\---

"Are you sure you know how to do this properly?"

A couple hours later, Kyosuke was beginning to regret letting Riku experiment with his hair. Looking in the mirror, he could see a huge mess of hair and hair clips on top of his head, elastics used haphazardly thorough. Supposedly Riku was trying to make a hair bun..

"Yup! I know exactly what I'm doing, don't worry about it!" Riku exclaimed brightly. The tutorial he was following was set up on a tablet beside him on the table, though it didn't seem like he was following it at all.

"Yagami.." Kyosuke sighed heavily, still staring at the poor wild disaster his hair had become. He really didn't want to hurt the first-year's feelings... "Perhaps.. you should try another hair style? I'm afraid this look isn't for me."

Riku lowered the brush he was holding with a small frown. "You don't think so? I think it looks pretty good on you, senpai!"

"I appreciate your efforts." He shook his head slowly. "I think you should.. perhaps take a little break and allow me to try styling your hair next."

"Okay!" Riku passed the hair brush over to him and sat down obediently in front of him. 

Kyosuke picked up the tablet and scrolled through the tutorials, settling on one that looked simple yet appealing. He started brushing through Riku's hair, gathering it together in his hands. He made sure to get all the loose strands before tying an elastic around them.

The resulting hairstyle was a low ponytail, different from the brunette's usual higher style. Given the care and tedious brushing Kyosuke had gone through, it wasn't bushy or messy either. A hair ribbon helped to add to the look.

"Yagami, turn around and face me." Riku did as he was told, adjusting his position on the floor so he was facing him. Kyosuke took a hair clip and pulled some of his bangs to one side, creating a playful look with his hair. He experimented a little here and there, brushing down any hairs that stuck out funny. 

He held a mirror up so Riku could see the result. The excited first-year clapped his hands together.

"Wow, this looks so.. so nice!" His happiness was clear in his voice. "I love it! You're such an expert in hair, you should really become a hairdresser or something!"

Kyosuke smiled at his reaction to the hairstyle... before remembering his own predicament. 

"Perhaps we should get around to fixing my hair now..."


End file.
